The Moon On Her Face
by obsessedwithfakereality
Summary: This One-shot takes place as if Clarke stayed with Bellamy after Mt Weather (Post 2x16)


The sun was finally setting on this long day. The journey back form Mt weather was a long one. Everyone's emotions were running high. Clarke had been in her tent since they arrived. She had wanted to join the others. But, she was too nervous to face them all. She sat at her desk she had made weeks ago and continued on the picture she had started to draw.

There was a noise behind her. She stiffened and gripped the knife in her hand.

"Clarke." A soft voice rang through her tent. She knew it was him. "You're missing all the fun." Bellamy said.

Clarke sighed. But didn't respond.

Bellamy sat behind her on her bed. Clarke turned around in her chair and faced him. He looked exhausted. Their eyes met, and she looked away.

"Why'd you come here Bellamy?" Clarke asked. Her tone implied she didn't want to talk to him any longer. She swore she saw hurt flash across his face, before he covered it up with a smug smile.

"I just came to see why the princess wasn't with all her friends, but I guess she doesn't want to socialize with the common folks anymore." Bellamy laughed as he spoke. Clarke faked a smile the best she could, but that didn't fool him.

"I came to see if you wanted company, but I should have known I was the last person you'd want to see." Bellamy couldn't cover the hurt in his voice, He got up and headed to the opening in the tent.

"Bellamy. Wait." Clarke's voice was soft. Bellamy stopped and turned around. He looked at her. She stood up and looked at him.

"How am I supposed to face them after everything I've done?" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Im the reason Jasper lost the girl he loved, I killed hundreds of people, I almost got you killed." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. He rested his chin on her head, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Jasper will forgive you Clarke, and the people in Mt Weather weren't all innocent. Even if they were, they would all get selfish and want to live on the ground. They would have kept coming after us, picking us off one by one." He let go of her and gave her a soft smile.

"And what about you? You can't forgive me for what I've done to you, I sent you to die." Clarke's eyes filled with tears, she fought them as hard as she could. Bellamy grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Clarke you didn't send me to die. You sent me there to save all of our friends. It had to be done. I-"

"I only sent you because I didn't trust anyone else to save them!" Clarke shouted as the tears ran down her face.

Bellamy pulled her to him again and kissed her head. He let her cry into his chest for a few minutes.

"I understand…. If you can't.." Clarke was still crying. Bellamy kissed her cheek. She stopped crying and looked up at him. She started to speak but he interrupted her.

"I forgave you the moment I heard your voice on the radio Clarke. I could never hate you. You mean way too much to me." Bellamy kissed her forehead and left her tent.

She said on the bed, trying to understand what just happened. Bellamy said he cared about her. She smiled. Outside her tent all the fires had put out and everyone went to sleep. She thought this was her chance to enjoy the night sky alone. Clarke sat on a log closer to Bellamy's tent. The air was quiet and chilly. She didn't wear a jacket but she didn't care. The stars were bright and the moon lit up her face. Bellamy couldn't get over how beautiful she looked with the moonlight on her face, her blue eyes looked bright and pale all at once.

Bellamy watched Clarke from his tents entry way. He panicked when she turned around and looked at him. He turned and went into his tent.

Clarke watched Bellamy walk into his tent. She got up and headed for her tent. She stopped. Looking through the crack in the tent she saw him. He was taking his jacket off. He had a scar on his back she didn't know about. Clarke couldn't deny her attraction to him any longer. She stepped into his tent.

Bellamy turned around, surprised when he saw Clarke standing there.

"Get lost Princess?" Bellamy showed off his smug smile. Clarke rolled her eyes at him.

"I just needed to see you again." She said shyly.

Bellamy sat on his bed, looking up at her. He grabbed her hands.

"Clarke, I have to tell you something." Bellamy's voice was innocent. Clarke nodded and softly squeezed his hands.

"Clarke, the reason I didn't give up in the mountain wasn't because I was trying to save our friends. It was because you." He looked down shyly. "I had to see you again. I couldn't die without seeing you. You are the reason I fought as hard as I did in there."

"Bellamy.." Clarke started.

"Clarke, you are the greatest thing on this planet. You-"

Clarke kissed Bellamy. She kissed him softly and quickly. Then she pulled away and looked at him.

"Bellamy, I- I'm sorry, I don't know why I-." He put one hand behind her neck and another on her waist and pulled her down to him. He kissed her passionately while he gripped her tighter to his body. Clarke put every feeling she ever had towards Bellamy into this kiss. He pulled away first to catch his breathe. She immediately ached for his lips to touch her. Clarke kissed him again. Bellamy got on top of her and pinned her arms down above her head with one hand. The other hand held her waist. Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy and took another breath while he started kissing down her neck. She bit her lip. Bellamy stopped and let her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

He kissed her again. Clarke got on top of him and kissed down his neck. She softly grazed her teeth up his neck. He let out a soft moan in her ear.

They stared at each other until Clarke laid her head on Bellamy's chest. He ran his hand through her hair.

"Get some sleep princess, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."


End file.
